A display device has been proposed in which signals are transmitted to a plurality of display elements formed in a display region through a plurality of lead-out wirings so as to display an image thereon.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-164219 (Patent Document 1) has described a technique in which a plurality of gate connection lines to be connected to a plurality of gate lines formed in a pixel region are formed on a plurality of wiring layers.